1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to an organic light emitting display device.
2. Related Art
An organic light emitting element used in an organic light emitting display device was a self emissive element comprising an emission layer disposed between two electrodes formed on a substrate.
The organic light emitting display device is classified into a top-emission type, a bottom-emission type, and a dual-emission type according to a light emission direction. The organic light emitting display device is also classified into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to a driving method.
The organic light emitting display device selects one from a plurality of subpixels arranged in matrix and controls the selected pixel to emit light by applying a scan signal, a data signal, and power to the plurality of subpixels arranged in matrix, thereby displaying images.
Meanwhile, some of organic light emitting display devices according to the related art comprise a first substrate and a second substrate. Each of the first and second substrates includes a transistor and an organic light emitting diode, and the first substrate and the second substrate are sealed together through adhesive member. Such an organic light emitting display device according to the related art also includes a spacer that is protruded for helping electric connection between the transistor on the first substrate and the organic light emitting diode on the second substrate.
However, a contact electrode connected to a source or a drain of the transistor may be poorly contacted with an upper electrode on the spacer of an organic light emitting diode when the first substrate and the second substrate are sealed together in the organic light emitting display device according to the related art. Such poor contact causes a black dot detect on a subpixel or abnormal operation of an element. Therefore, such a problem needs to be solved.